Chipmunk City, OC sign ups!
by Shathausser
Summary: Now I know I've already tried this and I quit before it was made  But I promise you guys I'm going to do it for real this time  So sign your OC up ,hopefully get him/her accepted and let me do the rest  I promise I'll work hard on it this time
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for any of you that don't know or remember, I was doing an OC sign up for a story I was going to write called 'Chipmunk City', which didn't make sense to me why was I going to call it that if the actual city isn't called that? Wouldn't that be like calling our towns 'Human city' or 'Homo Saipan-opolis'?**

**Well, anyway I'm doing that again!  
>And this time I'm definitely doing the story, no matter how much I don't want to.<strong>

**So send in your OC**

**Whether it's a chipmunk, a human, a squirrel, or giant monster, you can send it in by review or Private Message**

**Now, anywhere past this line isn't important so you can leave now**

* * *

><p><strong>Are you still here?...<strong>

**No really, I'm just going to be wasting your time, you could be sending in your giant monster right now….. **

**You're really not leaving are you?...**

**Well then let me tell you about my day…..**

**Well, first my jerk off for a friend says the American Godzilla is better than the original Japanese Godzilla, I slapped him.**

**Everyone knows that when Japan makes something cool ,America just comes over and rapes it**

**...**


	2. Candi Bowser

Name: Candi Bower (said like Bow-ser)

Age: Eleanors age

Partner: Ben Cofer

Looks: dark grey fur, shoulder length ginger hair, black jacket with a red top with black jeans.

Personality: same as Ben but not as shy.

Other: freckles

* * *

><p>Okay, looks like we're off to a...acceptional start<p>

And honestly, why hasn't anyone submitted a giant monster yet?

What, do you have something against giant monsters or something? That's pretty racist guys

Okay, well thank you MissLaurenSevillex for submitting your OC

Oh and another thing I might have to think about your other OC, you see I'm trying to see where I can fit an insane, homicidal in the mix


	3. Ben Coder

Name: Ben Coder (Said like CODE-DER)

Age: Theodores age

Partner: Candi Bofar

Looks: Light grey fur, mad, ginger hair, chocolate brown eyes and a black hoodie with red arm bits.

Personality: Mad, sometimes homicidal, insane, naïve, a joker, shy but when it comes to his crush or girlfriend he's a little charmer :)

Other: Freckles

* * *

><p>Yeah I lied, I always have room for mad, SOMETIMES homicidal, insane, naïve, shy, joker's<p>

Okay but one last thing, you submit killers, two I might add...but not killer, giant monsters?

What's with this world?


	4. Tulkar

Name: Tulkar

Sex: Unkown

Age: unknown

Hieght: 15ft tall,(i wanted it to be a giant but not godzilla tall. Taller than human but not building tall)

Looks: The aliens in "Cowboys vs Aliens" He can take human form. But when he isnt in human form he has four wings, and is 15 ft tall. And looks like the Aliens in "Cowboys vs Aliens"

* * *

><p>It's about time someone submits a giant monster!<p>

Now all that's left is a giant robot, hey where did you guys get those spears


	5. Sami

Name: Sami

Sex: Female

Age: I prefer her to be somewhere in her late teens

Height: 12 inches in CGI, 5'7 in cartoon

Appearance CGI: Auburn fur, violet eyes, very skinny, blue tank, black skirt

Appearance Cartoon: Auburn hair, violet eyes, very skinny, blue tank, black short shorts, black uggs, earrings

Hobbies: All sports but baseball, shopping, spending time with friends, homework (A+), studying, TV, babysitting bratty kids

More: She hates wearing her hair in a ponytail, but does when wearing sports, very thrifty, boyfriend, hates her babysitting job but makes lots of money, a nocturnal girl

* * *

><p>Okay, so I can try find a way to fit this into the story<p>

Might not be easy, but I can try


	6. Diana

Name: Diana Gordy

Gender: Female

Species: Chipette

Age: 14/same as chipettes

Partner: Michael Sevani

Height: Alvin's

Speaks: English

Nickname: Dirty Diana

Looks: Light brown fur with 2 darker stripes on back, brown eyes, straight long hair

Clothing: Black and red zebra pattern long dress. Half white, half black glasses.

Personality: Loves to dance, shy, friendly, writes poems, loyal.

Hobies: Writing poems, dancing, sleeping.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I really don't want to know why her nickname is 'Dirty Diana'<p> 


	7. Michael

Name: Michael Sevani

Gender: Male

Species: Chipmunk

Age: 14/same as chipmunks

Partner: Diana Gordy

Height: between Alvin and Simon

Speaks: English and French

Nickname: Mike

Looks: Black fur with 2 white stripes on his back, blue eyes, short curly hair

Clothing: White tuxedo with blue shirt and white fedora hat. He always wears armband.

Personality: Very smart, loyal, nice to everyone, helpful, sometimes joker, shy at the beginning, crazy about dance and music.

Hobies: Dancing and singing.

* * *

><p>Extra points for the fedora<p>

Just need a crazy guy that yells 'The end is nyah!' that wears a hot pink tuxedo and top hat and a yellow button-up shirt


	8. Trent

Name: Trent "T.J" Johnson  
>Sex: Male<br>Age: 15 or same as the chipmunks  
>Hieght: In between alvin and simon<br>Looks: Dark brown fur, Sleevless Blue Hoodie, dark blue shades with black trim ( to look cool in), Bluetooth, Black and Dark Blue mechanical Gloves (biker/fighting) in combat he wears his shades down, his gloves are electrical(dark blue) (think infamous) and carries a sword on his back  
>Attitude: confidentcompetitive/street smart/book smart/war smart/cool/doesnt like to show off/takes everything seriously but occasionally likes to have fun/ shy when it comes to girls  
>Combat skills: Skilled shooter, Very Stealthy, super fast, skilled martial-artskickboxing

* * *

><p>Okay one problem, I don't think I can give him gloves that are electric, I mean he IS a chipmunk after all, but I can give him imaginary ones!<p> 


	9. Vixen

Name: Vixen  
>Sex: Female<br>Age: same as chippetes  
>Hieght: Between janette and brittany (smaller than T.J)<br>Looks: Dark brown fur (lighter than T.J's). Long jet black hair(mostly in ponytail) bluetooth, Black and purple gloves(like T.J's) (purple electric) Purple sleevless hoodie with black zippers and strings. In combat she uses her gun and electric rod.  
>Attitude: Same as Trent(T.J's) but more outgoing. She isnt shy and doesnt keep to herself. She is girly most of the time but isnt the one to mess with because she can be deadly.<br>Combat skills: Same as T.J's but more experienced with weapons and any type of computer.

* * *

><p>It's like Saving Private Ryan went into a chipmunk<p>

And by the way I'm stopping the story...

Yeah just kidding, anyway I'll accept a few more (Depends on however many reviews I get) and then I'm going to show the OC's that'll be deleted (I'm just as scared as you, but not really)


	10. Roles

Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Slow down people, I know I asked for OC's but I read some of the characters traits that you gave them (I won't mention name's) and all I have to say is…..I don't like them (Again, I won't mention name's) not all of them, just a few of them, for the most part their great, it's just that you make them…how should I say it?...too …. Talented, I mean honestly do you think anyone let alone a rodent could do any of the stuff you make them do?

Not even people can do some of the stuff you said.

Oh, and some of you have absolutely no clue on what this story is about (Notice how I said MOST of you) so here's a little hint (It might be scraped, but this is probably how it's going to go) I'm also going to show you some of the parts that your OC can get.

* * *

><p>Owner of the town: Taken<p>

Chancler (I think that's how you spell it): Not taken

Military (They don't have guns! Their animals, get over it) (Several parts): Some taken

Annoying neighbor(s) (Several parts): Some taken

Historians (Several roles): Some taken

Creepy antique shop owner/ Psychic: Not taken

Town elder: Not taken

Town Priest: Not taken

Crazy guy(s) (NOT psycho's): Some taken

Antagonist: Possibly taken

* * *

><p>Those are just a few of the roles in the story, I'll either adddelete some of them or I'll make my own character.

Speaking of deleting , next time I'll be showing the list of characters I'll be deleting, so cross your fingers.

And if you want your OC to get a certain role then either put it in the reviews or PM me

Thank you and goodbye.


	11. Deleted characters

**Okay so here's the characters that's aren't going to be in the story (Deleted characters if you will)  
>So sorry if you're character(s) get deleted<strong>

Tulkar- **Well it's a giant monster...who said it was a good idea to submit one?**

Candi Bower-** I might not be deleting this one**

Ben Coder- **This one too, the biggist problem is that their insane, that might be a problem depending on what you mean by insane**

* * *

><p><strong>That actually wasn't as many as I was expecting... Anyway please review and keep submitting<strong>

**And not really related but I wonder how the chipmunks would react if they were to play their video games...**


	12. Alex

Name: alexander traylor  
>Nickname: alex<br>Skill: karate, anything, musical, and dancing.  
>Weaknesses: cooking. ( can burn water)<br>Likes: action, movies, girls, junk food, girls, sports,video games and dirty jokes.  
>Dislikes: flowers, perfume, soap operas, and love songs.<br>Personality: funny, perverted, not a good liar, out going, insanely annoying,

* * *

><p>Perverted?<p>

Okay, on a scale from 1 to Chip and Dale, how perverted is he?


	13. Possibly final update

Okay, now that I've gotten enough OC's to be in this story I think I might start this thing

And I must warn you that your OC probably won't get a major role in the story, infact they might just make slight cameo's ( Sorry I just wanted and excuse to say 'Cameo's') they might just be in it once and never be referred to again….

Well anyway, I love you guys and….

**Thumbs up….**


	14. Second to  last

Okay so, I won't be starting it yet  
>I'll exept ONE more OC then I'm closing the submition, and I'll start writing the story<p>

* * *

><p>So who's it going to be?<br>I don't know yet, I'll have to find out...

Good luck.


	15. Bianca Philips

Okay, I'm going to start by saying that the last OC I'm going to accept is:

Name: Bianca philips  
>Nickname: Bionic<br>Age: same as chipettes  
>Gender: girl<br>Skills: kick boxing, martial arts, singing, shopping, nagging.  
>Weaknesses: dancing, instructionals (has trouble following orders)<br>Dislikes: vegetables, classical music, not being listened to, being told what to do, pets, flowers, and other chipmunks.  
>Dream: to be famous.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Congrats, now onto different matters  
>Since I've been rather lazy, and currently writing different stories (And rewriting 'The Documentary' because it's an awful story) I need an idea of what to call the city in the story, can you guys give me some pointers?<br>But one thing: It can NOT have the word 'Chipmunk' in it, that's like calling all our cities 'Human city'.

Thank you all for submiting your OC's (And for caring)

Hope you like my story when I write it and remember to leave a review or ideas for the story

Thank you all  
>~<em>Shathausser<em>


	16. Preview

**You guys can't imagine how guilty I am for making you wait this long, I'm very sorry :(  
>So to make it up to you guys, here is the first 618 words of the story, don't worry I'll try publish the real story within this week or next week<br>Feel free to point out any errors that you see or things that you just don't like and I'll make sure to correct it before I publish the real story  
>Try NOT to sugar coat it<br>I love you guys**

* * *

><p>It was another boring summer day for Alvin, the house was quiet as usual, and not that peaceful quiet that most would like, it was that boring and almost depressing quiet, Jeanette was reading a book although he didn't care, Simon's doing God knows what, Theodore and Eleanor were upstairs just hanging out probably not doing anything of interest.<br>His only salvation from his boredom was Brittany, his 'girlfriend' (Or so he likes to think)

"Brittany!" Alvin called

"What?!" she yelled back from another room

"I'm bored!" he complained out loud

"And what do you want me to do about it?" asked Brittany walking into the room

"Make me…. Not bored" said Alvin

"Just shut-up Alvin I'm busy right now" Brittany said, Alvin had to admit, that hurt a little, him and Brittany haven't exactly gotten along with each other lately, if you didn't already know you probably wouldn't even be able to tell they were best friends, or friends at all.

"Busy with what? Are you cheating on me in there? Is that why I haven't seen Simon all day?" he teased.

"Shut-up, I'm not you're girlfriend" she said trying to hide the smile on her face

"Is that a yes?" he said trying to keep her in the room as long as possible

"Just stop already Alvin, I know what you're trying to do and it won't work" Brittany claimed trying to act as annoyed as possible.

"C'mon Britt I know you love me, _you _know you love me" Alvin said flashing his award winning smile, trying to wrap his arms around her, even though she keeps pushing him away

"Alvin I'm going to punch you if you don't stop!" Brittany said failing to contain her laughter

"C'mon Britt let's hang out, just for a little while, please?" Alvin pleaded putting on his best puppy face

"N-… fine, whatever" she sighed as she watched Alvin basically dancing in victory

"Yay, how b'out we outside?" Alvin offered

"I don't care, I just want to get this over with" She said, it's not that she didn't like Alvin, she loves him to death (Although she doesn't plan on telling him that), but she just wasn't in the mood for his sudden overexcitement, "what do you plan on doing anyway?"

"Kiss me"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just kidding, c'mon" she rolled her eyes, motioning her to follow him, which she reluctantly did, but halfway out the door came Theodore eyeing them with curiosity

"Where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere, mind your own business" replied Alvin

"Okay jeez…" sighed Theodore as he slowly walked away

"You didn't have to be so mean" said Brittany

"_You _didn't have to be so mean" he countered

"…..Good point" she admitted.

Alvin then just bolted out the door with Brittany behind him.

"Hey let's play tag, you're it!" he said backing away

"I'm seventeen I'm not playing tag with you Alvin" she said crossing her arms

"Aww, don't be like that Britt" said Alvin

"Alvin it's nothing personal it's just that don't you think we're a bit too old for that?" She asked hoping it would want to make him want to stop all of this.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" he asked

"I want to go inside"

"How about we… how about we-"

"We what?" She interrupted

"….Ugh…. how about we… campout?!"

"Camp? Outside?"

"Yeah all of us can set up a tent and-"

"And no, I refuse to do that" she interrupted again

* * *

><p><strong>So watcha' think?<br>Good? Bad? Be honest**


End file.
